I'm Here Now
by streakofred
Summary: Jasper and Alice, their journey from when they met to BD, from Jasper's pov. Canon pairing. Read&Review. "You've kept me waiting a long time." "I'm sorry, ma'am." She held out her hand, and I took it without thinking about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heh. A Jasper& Alice story. I know there are a lot of them, but I want to try one for myself. I'm super procrastinating, so my other stories might be a bit slow.**_

_**Also read: Air Kisses**_

_**The Diamond**_

_**Changing Fate**_

_**Well, here goes.**_

Chapter 1

Hate and sorrow. Thirst. These constant emotions kept me company, not very good company, I might add. Outside was raining, pouring down in buckets, muddy water running through the street, lightning streaking the dark, gloomy sky.

It was daytime, but with the dark and the cold, you could barely tell. Not that there was a problem of me seeing through the dark, not that I could feel the cold, but they did. The clusters that gathered in small buildings, looking at me with curiosity and awe.

It was normal. They should stare; I'm a freak by nature, a killing machine, a monster beyond the norms of our kind. Being what I am, my appearance was unnaturally beautiful, another one of our way to trap our prey. And my prey was just behind that one thin layer of glass. To my skin, that might as well been a tissue paper wall.

The sweetness in the air, constantly. I hadn't hunted in a little more than a week, and that worried me. It would be trouble if I unconsciously decided to massacre the entire population of the little café. My eyes were dark, not the usual red. Both colors bothered me to no end.

The rain doesn't bother me, there was no need for me to get away it, but it would attract attention. And that is why I need to get away, away from unneeded things. I would hunt later.

I ducked into a small half-empty café, one of the many on the streets of Philadelphia. The closed environment made the scents stronger, and the venom burned at the back of my throat. It was uncomfortable, more than you'll know, but manageable. The emotions were the usual, boredom, interest, sorrow.

One that surprised me was the strongest of them all: happiness. She was sitting at one of the bar stools, a cup of untouched coffee in her hand; the grayish foam on the surface was enough to make me gag.

She was beaming.

She hopped down the stool and came straight for me. I tensed, as my past experience would tell me to. It was more than shocking, and if I hadn't felt the emotions she was emitting, I would sure that she was going to attack. But she was smiling, pure genuine smiling, the kind of enthusiasm that was hard to resist, even without my power.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she accused, playfully narrowing her amber eyes a bit. What a strange color. Her scent was one of our kind's, though. It was the most compelling aroma I've inhaled. The humans gathering in the street- that was bland as water. The pulsing scent of fresh blood- that was cheap perfume.

It wasn't the food type of scent, it was the most exotic perfume, one that fills me up and put an automatic smile on my face- one that I would want to smell every day. I took a look at her then.

She was very tiny, more so compared to my six foot- five. She was at most four foot nine, with a petite figure and waist so thin that my breath alone could snap it. Her ink black hair pointed in every direction, her skin pale and smooth like the rest of us. She was exquisite, beautiful, and _happy_, though more fragile looking than others because of her size.

My manners kicked in, and I ducked my head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." My long lost southern accent resurfaced, just a little bit, and I bit back the nostalgia I felt for my human family, who were probably dead since a century ago.

She held out her dainty little hand, and I took it without taking a moment to think about it. A little electric current zap through, and I felt warm, complete for the first time in my life, happy for the first time since my rebirth. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

She took my hand and ran, human speed, to a little house she called her home. I was still dazed, but something came to my focus. I opened my mouth to ask, but she beat me to it.

"Jasper, my name is Alice," she laughed. I widened my eyes in shock. I opened my mouth to speak again, but was cut off, just like before.

"Before you ask, I can see the future. You are my future, and so are they."

"Who are they?" I whispered hesitantly. I wasn't sure I'd want to meet more people. Who are they? Human, or our kind? The thought of humans brought the thirst to the front of my mind; my throat burned.

"You need to hunt first." She grabbed my hand and ran out, to the forest. I raised my eyebrows; I doubt anyone would be out in the forest when there's a storm. She leaped, ever so gracefully from rock to rock, dancing her little lithe steps, twirling like a ballerina. I admired her, matching her steps with my own strides. My blonde hair tickled my face as the wind whirled past it. She stopped at a little clearing. It was small, round, with tall green grass, surrounded by towering trees. Thick, but I can snap them with my fingers.

"Smell that?" she asked. I sniffed, and smelt a scent. Not sweet, but tangy. I wrinkled my nose.

"What is that?" I asked in disgust. It smelled edible, sure, but far from appetizing.

"That is our meal, today and now on." She said simply. She leaped toward the smell, the heavy heartbeats, and caught a deer in the neck. The pathetic animal struggled feebly against her iron strength. The resistance soon stopped, and she tossed the body away, her clothes clean, not a spot of blood on her face. I admired her speed and skill. She gestured for me to go.

I raced after a more appealing scent, still water next to lemonade compared to human blood. A large furry cat came into view, and I drained it before it could attempt to fight back. The warm liquid soothed the ache, and for that I was grateful. The taste was wrong though.

I grimaced, and Alice giggled. We each took down two more deer and Alice dragged me home. Home. I was glad to have a place to call home, with one so lovable. My true other half, like love at first sight. I remembered then, sitting in one of the plushy armchairs.

"So, who are they?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice blinked.

"You don't forget easily, do you?" she asked, amused. I smiled at her expression, though nothing is remotely funny. It was just a natural thing to do, like blinking at a sudden flash of light, or inhaling a compelling aroma.

"No I don't." She smiled at my answer to her supposedly rhetorical question.

"They are what I've been seeing for a long time now. They are our family, at least, they will be. I've been seeing them only a little shorter than I've been seeing you." Alice sighed wistfully. Seeing her want something so bad made me want them too, just like the disgusting diet- even though the taste reminded me of sour dough, even if my throat burned a little worse than after a diet of human blood, if Alice wants it, then I would do it for her.

"Are you going to tell me who they are?" I chuckled a little. The smiling, the laughing, the _happiness_- it's all so new to me. The love, the adoration, too. It was something I've never experienced before, not even close.

Before my rebirth, I was constantly wishing for a soldier's glory, the courage to fight for our country, or in my case, our beliefs, the pride in winning one, the satisfaction at the trial I would survive. It didn't change after I was turned. It was a different war I was fighting, more bloody, more gruesome. The numbers I had killed reached piling thousands, and I had to live their emotions as I killed them. The fear, the sorrow, the betrayal, the hurt. And worst, the resignation- it bothered me even more when they just accepted death, so easily.

For over a hundred years I had fought to keep myself alive, ripping limbs after limb, burning body after body. To hear the metallic screech of the destruction of another of our kind. To hear the agonizing shrieks of pain, to feel the tremendous ache and hurt when one's mate was destroyed. Even when I wasn't fighting, I was still killing, murdering, committing the most extreme of the seven sins.

The red in my eyes reminds me of the monster I am, the strength, the speed of my marble limbs, the constant burning at the back of my throat- they all remind of the freak, the disgusting creature I have become. Hunting at night, stalking after my prey- after all those who had a present, a future I did not- luring them deeper into the darkness, see the shock and fear as I attack, feel the pain and disbelief, the terror as the life drained out of their body.

Wiping the blood off my mouth, the evidence of my killing stained forever on my shirt, ones of my fighting, destroying branded on my skin for eternity. The silver crescent moon that criss-crossed over the alabaster, throwing the pale light at a different reflection, an automatic warning for others of my kind. _Dangerous_. How many had tried to kill me, that perished in the attempt? I can't even keep count anymore.

"The Cullens." Alice said simply. The blurriness of her statements should annoy me, should aggravate me, but all I could think was how adorable for her to think this way, how cute it was. I raised my eyebrows, knowing subconsciously that I was highlighting the latest scars I received just above them.

"They're vegetarians. I saw them in my future, and we're going to find them. They live in Maine right now." **(AN: I don't know where the Cullens were living when A&J joined them, so I just picked a random place.) **Vegetarians. Those that lived on the animal diet. I wasn't one to be optimistic, but I felt hope- maybe it had to do with the large amount emitting from Alice. I excited, sure, and nervous. But I was also extremely wary of bonding with others of our kind. Maria was the only ally I had, and she decided to kill me in the end, too. But, I trusted Alice. Even if she turned to kill me now, I would not fight back. I would look at her eyes and smile, content- grateful- that my last moment would be spent with this angel.

"When are we leaving?" I voiced my thought. Alice smiled.

"Now." I had expected that much; Alice looked like the kind to act on her thoughts fairly quick. I don't know much about her, but we have all the time in the world. _We_. My dead silent heart nearly fluttered at that thought.

"Let's go." She said, grabbing my hand. The touch made me almost warm, though both of our hands were beyond icy.

"Don't you need to pack first?" She tilted her head, and I was distracted at the sight of her delicate neck. I looked around the room for the first time- there was no personal items astray, only large bulky furniture that was unnecessary to carry. I smiled, a little bit embarrassed.

We jumped out of the house and races, content with just each other, through the never-ending green maze that would be a blur through human eyes. After three surprisingly short hours, we stopped a few miles from a large white mansion. There were no human heartbeats around, for which I was glad.

"You ready?" Alice smiled at me warmly, but also encouragingly. She didn't wait for my response, but dragged me to the door. To an outsider, the scene would have been remotely humorous- a little girl who could pass as an elementary student towing a tall man that was almost twice her height and definitely at least three times her weight.

The door open, and I felt the alarm, the anxiety, the fear when they saw us. There were three of them, a blonde man that was closer to human than any one I'd seen, a soft caramel-haired woman that oddly reminded me of my own mother, even though she was blonde, and a younger woman that was more beautiful than the average vampire. The leader relaxed a little, but was also shocked when he noted my amber colored eyes and Alice's almost honey gold. The brunette was a little worried, but welcoming. The blonde woman was untrusting, and apprehensive. I tried to calm her down.

"Hi, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie! I'm Alice and this is Jasper. Which room can we move into?" Alice chirped in her bubbly cheery voice. They all looked shock; the emotion was so strong that it hit me with staggering force. The leader, or Carlisle, recovered first.

"Hi… Come in, it seems like we have a lot to learn." He smiled in a friendly way and gestured for us to go in; the blonde woman tensed at his words. I tried smiling at her, but Alice had already skipped into the house, and it was almost impossible to smile without her around.

I sighed as I went into the house, all the while tense, thanks to blondie herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

The room was welcoming, elegantly furnished. The walls were a light gold, the thick white carpet covering the floor. The entire eastern wall was made of glass. Alice danced over to one of the loveseats and took a seat. I sat next to her. Carlisle spoke first.

"Welcome to our home. May I ask you to explain your stories first? My family is a little anxious." Alice smiled, as if she already expected that. And she probably did.

"Okie, just tell Edward to tell Emmett the story. I don't want to repeat myself," Alice took a deep breath, "I can see the future. Of course, the future is subjective, but I can see us with you guys. I've almost always seen that. Oh, can I have Edward's room? It has an awesome view." Alice's voice turned bubbly at the end. I chuckled internally.

"Of course," Carlisle said warmly, "You probably already know but my name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," he smiled fondly at the brunette, "and this is our daughter Rosalie," I raised my eyebrows when he said the word daughter, but if he saw it, he didn't acknowledge it, "Our sons Edward and Emmett are currently out hunting."

"Nice to finally meet you, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Oh, Rose let's go shopping sometime! I think the mall's going to have a sale soon." She jumped at the thought of shopping and looked at me. I sighed.

"Nice to meet you all." I said in a quiet voice, but of course they could hear me. They are all very… likeable people. Well, maybe Rose not so much, but they are all decent. I just… don't feel right associating yet. I've always been alone… very few friends… the only ally being Maria. We've been each other's companion for more than a century, but when you live for the blood and war, the bond was easily broken. I remembered walking away without a single backward glance. I thought of Peter and Charlotte. I wonder where they are now.

They left us alone to unpack. After a few hours of flurry activity and directions from Alice to "inflict our personality in the space," we heard the arrival of two other. Edward and Emmett, no doubt. Alice reached over and whispered:

"Hey, just a heads up, Edward reads minds, so don't freak." I looked at her with widened eyes. The uncomfortable feeling boiled in my stomach. His talent reminded me of the Volturi. Of course they were respectable and noble, but what they did and how they did it still made me wary. I nodded silently.

"Edward! Emmett! Nice to meet you both!" Alice sang and then ran at top speed to give them each a big hug. I chuckled at their expressions.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked politely. He looked the youngest, about sixteen or seventeen. He had strange bronze hair and a slightly more muscular build than me, but an inch or so shorter. I felt his anxiety and wariness. Alice retold the story even though I don't know why his family doesn't just think it to him. That day, we became part of the Cullens.

"Jasper." Alice's voice was full of happiness. Of course she would know as soon as I made my decision. I smiled at her and got down on one knee. The smooth velvet box I held was tied by a single plum satin ribbon. I opened the box to reveal a gleaming silver ring with sparkling diamonds and sapphires.

"Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen. I love you more than anything. You are more irresistible than the sweetest blood, more appealing than the clusters of flowers in meadow, more exquisite than the Garden of Eden. I will love you until the end of our existence. Will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man on Earth? Alice, will you marry me?" She was a flash of black and white as she flung herself to me. I hugged her tightly and kissed her. The emotions I felt now could end World War II.

The wedding was white and flowy. The clusters of white and blood red roses adorned the chapel. Satin and silk covered every single surface. Awaiting me was Alice. I ran toward her, full speed, faster than light. We exchanged to verses and finally, we are together. That was one day that would never fade from my memory, every single detail. Wedding night, of course, was another unforgettable experience.

After two years of getting used to the new diet, Alice and I started to attend high school with them. It was hard. The pulsing of fresh blood surrounded us in thousands, yet they were forbidden. The tangy flavor of animal blood got less and less appealing every day. We all slipped up a few times each, besides Rosalie and Carlisle. I did the most. Edward provided us the warning we needed, and we would move. Every time the redness returned to my eyes, I could feel the disappointment Alice tried so hard to hide. It didn't get better. I meant, I was getting more and more used to the blood, but I wasn't comfortable with even a presence of a class. We had become family now, the Cullens, and I took up the position of Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale. The days passed by, as monotonous as the last. Alice was the only one that kept me sane.

It was a normal day at Forks, Washington in 2005. The clouds were thick overhead as usual. Edward was moody; his thirst was intensified as he monitored my condition. It had been two weeks since we last hunted. My throat burned at the mere thought of a human. Was it really safe for me to go to school today?

Alice was bubbly today, more so than usual. She was anticipating a change, a nice one. It seemed a new student was coming to Forks High today. I have no idea how an ordinary human girl could bring a change to our lives, or existences.

Between Alice's cheeriness and Edward's frustration and boredom, I was not feeling particularly comfortable. The drive to the school in Edward's silver Volvo was silent, as usual. Sometimes I pity Edward for his gift, having so rare and little moments of silence. He grimaced at that. I know Emmett doesn't make it easier for him. From the emotions emitting out of him, he was revisiting his night with Rosalie, details included. That explains the disgust I felt from Edward.

We walked out of the car, used to the stares that accompanied us since two years ago, when we moved here from Alaska. The dull asphalt ground was a boring as usual. The air felt the same. Nothing could ever change Forks, one of the least interesting towns in the United States.

_How wrong I was._


End file.
